what are you to me ?
by CheshireCatCloud
Summary: It is a sora and riku yaoi. If you don't like yaoi then plz don't read. The story takes place on destiny island.


ntfdn: this is my first kingdom hearts yaoi.

disclamier: i don't own kingdom hearts

A faroff memory like a scattered dream. A scattered dream like a far off memory I want to put the pieces together. I want to know what Riku is to me that is something I want to remember as I try to put the pieces of my memory back together.

Destiny Island

Denstiny Island a small island that was far from any other place. It was home and a hang out for a small group of kids. Sora and his friend Rik were sitting on a tree that was on a small part of the island. The two had been friends way before Kiari had arrived. " Hey, Riku do you think Kiari is okay." Sora asked looking into his friends deep green eyes. " sora is that the only person you care about ?" Riku asked glaring at his best friend. Sora cloud tell that Riku was hurt by what he just asked. Sora jumped off the tree turning away from Riku. Before Sora could even walk away Riku grabed Sora roughly by the arm. " Answer me Sora." " No, Riku could you please let go of me because you are hurting me." Sora said as Riku pushed him up aganist the plam tree. " No sora I will not let go of you." Riku said stroking sora's face. " NO RIKU STOP PLEASE." Sora pleaded. " No sora because Kiari can't have you because you are mine." Riku said kissing Sora. Sora tried to push Riku away with his free hand but Riku graded it and pinned it with the other to the plam tree.

Riku then broke the kiss and looked at sora. sora was looking at riku with anger but the look was soften when riku kissed him again. Sora could feel riku's grip on his wrist lossen. when his arms were free sora wraped them around riku's neck deeping the kiss. Sora could feel riku's hand slip underneath his shirt. Before riku could get any further with sora Kirai yelled out " Hey you guys are you coming home?" When the two did not answer she countuned her row back to the huge island across from destiny island. Riku watched as Kirai left he had a hand over sora's mouth muffling any sound sora made. " Riku what are you doing letting Kiari leave alone like that." Sora said once he had weasled his way out of riku's grasp. Riku smiriked as he watched sora run towards the sheltar that was on the other side of the bridge.

" I caught you Sora." Riku said catching the running sora. " Riku we have to go because what if Kiari gets attacked." Sora said. " She won't get attacked Sora, because wakka and tidus are with her not to mentition selphie. So you can relax sora because i won't let anyone harm you or steal you away from me." Riku said draging sora into the seaside shack then to one of the tree houses. Sora was still worried about Kirai But he decided not to push the matter with riku anymore. Riku could tell what was on sora's mind. " stop worrying about her because she doesn't like you sora and she hasn't know you as long I have. You were mine first not hers, so stop worrying about her." Riku said pulling sora into a deep kiss. Sora struggled aganist Riku, But his struggling stoped once Riku began to play with his nipple.

Riku had nipple in between his thumb and fore finger. The pressure riku had applayed to his nipple cause sora to moan. Riku stoped playing with sora's nipple causing sora to look at riku with protest. Riku began to remove sora's shirt and then his own. the cold sea air caused sora to shiver once it hit his uncovered chest. Riku then began to remove sora's pants when he heard a female voice outside. He decide to ignore it and turned back to sora. " Riku please don't." Sora pleade as Riku took one of his nipples in his mouth and with one of his hands began massaging sora's balls. Sora gasped out as he felt Riku's teeth aganist his neck and a trail of kiss going down his body. Sora's whole body had shivers. Sora moved one of his hands and began to play with Riku's nipples. Riku gasped out in sheer fullfillment. Riku made his way to sora's hard memeber taking it into his mouth causing sora's legs to give and sora to moan. Sora's hips bucked every time riku's tounge touched the tip. Riku stoped just before sora wass going to cum. Riku made his way back to sora's mouth kissing him a long passionte kiss.

" Like i said sora you are mine no one elses." Riku said kissing sora again. riku then sliped back down to sora's nipples. He took one of the hard nipples in his mouth and bit hard causing sora to moan outload. Riku then slid two fingers in to sora's ass. sora moaned outload in sheer plesure. Sora then took one of riku's hard nipples in his hand causing riku to moan out. Riku then removed his fingers from sora's ass and stuck his hard memeber into the small fraglie body under him. sora moaned and bit onto riku's nipple causing riku to go faster. Riku then took Sora's hard memeber in his hand an d began pumping it as he picked up the pace. the two came at the same time screaming out each other's name at the same time. Riku had scratch marks on his back. He looked at Sora one last time. Sora was sleeping peacefully. Riku bent bown and kissed his sleeping love on the forehead and feel asleep next to sora.

THE END

NtfdN: ALL DONE PLZ PLZ PLZ. REVIEW


End file.
